


What Did He Do To Deserve That Honor

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [35]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jdotlaw: phil’s here</p><p>Tailorsoldierspy: anD HE DIDN’T SAY HI TO HIS FAVORITE UNCLE?</p><p>Colderthancold: actually I’m his favorite uncle</p><p>Elamistress: how the hell did that happen</p><p>Colderthancold: we bonded</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did He Do To Deserve That Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = Elammistress  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf

**Adotfightme: @morelikedamnilton** OUR SON IS HERE

 **Morelikedamnilton:** No, he’s not? He’s at his school, Alex

 **Adotfightme:** NO HE IS HERE ON A SURPRISE VISIT

 **Morelikedamnilton:** rly?

 **Adotfightme:** y e s

**Adotfightme has added Septhuitneuf to chat**

**Morelikedamnilton:** Wait ur actually here

 **Septhuitneuf:** yes?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** where?

 **Septhuitneuf:** the library with dad

 **Morelikedamnilton:** AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME **@adotfightme**

 **Adotfightme:** I WAS TRYING TO

\---

 **Jdotlaw:** phil’s here

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** anD HE DIDN’T SAY HI TO HIS FAVORITE UNCLE?

 **Colderthancold:** actually I’m his favorite uncle

 **Elamistress:** how the hell did that happen

 **Colderthancold:** we bonded

 **Angelsky:** over what

 **Colderthancold:** last time he came up we were left alone for like twenty minutes

 **Doriber:** why

 **Colderthancold:** circumstance

 **Tomjemmings:** u killed his father

 **Mamjer:** but like phil wasn’t alive so does he know

 **Elamistress:** most people know that burr killed alex tho

 **Lagayette:** yeah so like he might know it but he doesn’t feel it in his soul

 **Tomjemmings:** omg burr’s the weird uncle

 **Angelsky:** burr cannot be the weird uncle

 **Doriber:** aaron’s the weird uncle

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** okay but how do we prove this

**Jdotlaw has added Septhuitneuf to chat**

**Jdotlaw:** YO PHIL MY MAN IS BURR YOUR WEIRD UNCLE

 **Septhuitneuf:** we’re the same age

 **Jdotlaw:** yeah but is burr ur weird uncle

 **Septhuitneuf:** burr is as much my weird uncle as u r

 **Jdotlaw:** lol trust me boy im not ur uncle

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** he’s more like a stepfather

 **Septhuitneuf:** wtf

 **Septhuitneuf:** r u saying ur together with my dad

 **Tomjemmings:** wait u didn’t kno

 **Septhuitneuf:** but like... mom?

 **Lagayette:** oh no they’re all fucking

 **Elamistress:** don’t forget about me

 **Septhuitneuf:** what. The. fuck.

 **Doriber:** okay but more importantly is burr the weird uncle

 **Septhuitneuf:** if that’s how u want to define our relationship then yes i guess burr’s the weird uncle

 **Colderthancold:** i have a nephew

**Septhuitneuf has left chat**

**Elamistress: @jdotlaw** lol we have a step-son

\---

 **Tomjemmings: @adotfightme** i know ur son’s here but like we got to go watch the debate

 **Adotfightme:** how do u kno my son’s here i didn’t tell u

 **Tomjemmings:** doesn’t fuckign matter

 **Adotfightme:** excuse me

 **Tomjemmings:** bring him with u we’re supposed to go watch

 **Adotfightme:** but wHY it’s not even the historical debate

 **Tomjemmings:** I KNOW that but we’re supposed to show support or some shit

 **Adotfightme:** this is terrible

 **Tomjemmings:** and this team isn’t even supposed to be any good

 **Adotfightme:** that makes it wORSE

 **Tomjemmings:** i am aware

 **Adotfightme:** whatever the sooner we get there the sooner it’ll be over

 **Tomjemmings:** it’ll take the same amount of time no matter when it starts alex

 **Adotfightme:** u kno what thomas u can fight me

\---

 **Septhuitneuf:** G E O R G E E A C K E R

 **Septhuitneuf:** is here

 **Septhuitneuf:** he is in the same room as us

 **Septhuitneuf:** i don’t know how to handle this situation

 **Septhuitneuf:** mom and dad don’t know

 **Jdotlaw:** isn’t that the guy that killed u

 **Septhuitneuf:** y e s

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Tom’s there too, right?

 **Septhuitneuf:** yeah, so are Aaron, James, and Auntie Angel

 **Elamistress:** what is ur desired result here

 **Septhuitneuf:** well part of me wants to fight him

 **Doriber:** that’s how we know he’s still alex’s son

 **Lagayette:** ur so smol

 **Septhuitneuf:** the other part of me hopes he doesn’t recognize me and we can avoid the conflict all-together

 **Elamistress:** okay but like as long as u don’t fight him u should be fine

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** but alex is there

 **Doriber:** but like ? if eacker doesn’t look too closely at him ???

 **Lagayette:** alex is rly bad at not bringing attention to himself

 **Septhuitneuf:** and he’s already been complaining about how boring this is

 **Tailosoldierspy:** oh no he’s itching for a fight isn’t he

 **Septhuitneuf:** tbh i’m not that much better

 **Doriber:** this is not going to end well is it

 **Septhuitneuf:** Probably not

 **Doriber:** I’ll get aaron on damage control

**Tailorsoldierspy has added Tomjemmings, Colderthancold, and Mamjer to chat**

**Tailorsoldierspy:** one of the kids on the other school’s debate team is george eacker

 **Mamjer:** who?

 **Septhuitneuf:** the guy who killed me

 **Tomjemmings:** shit

 **Doriber:** we need u guys to hold phil, alex, angel, and lizzie back a fight when it comes to that

 **Colderthancold:** why are u using the word when

 **Septhuitneuf:** bc dad’s bored, i’m still salty about eacker, and mom and auntie angel both want to fight him

 **Elamistress:** u have to admit he deserves it

 **Tomjemmings:** okay but why are we holding them back i feel like our best course of action here would just be to let it happen

 **Colderthancold:** I know that sometimes you’re not thinking all that clearly, but surely you must realize the publicity nightmare what would be

 **Tomjemmings:** why does that matter

 **Colderthancold:** because we’re all relevant enough, alex on twitter in the very least, and any bad press for us can very easily be used against POTUS and that’s not something we need

 **Lagayette:** I hate it because you’re right

 **Mamjer:** I thought you weren’t really in charge of press anymore

 **Colderthancold:** that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you assholes ruin everything

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** it’s up to you then to prevent this

 **Colderthancold:** i don’t know if I can

 **Elamistress: @doriber** ppl already don’t like burr right

 **Doriber:** why are u asking me

 **Elamistress:** and he’s not that popular as a historical person, like he is, but also he’s not going to lose as much rep if he were to do something

 **Septhuitneuf:** he might actually gain some lezbe real here

 **Colderthancold:** where are you going with his

 **Jdotlaw: @colderthancold** u have to promise us that if anything looks like it’s going to happen that you’re just going to step in and punch eacker right in the fuckign face

 **Septhuitneuf:** why does he get that honor

 **Lagayette:** bc it’ll settle things real quick and you guys don’t have to fight among yourselves

 **Tomjemmings:** this plan involves burr actually standing for something tho

 **Mamjer:** yeah can he do that

 **Colderthancold:** F I N E

 **Colderthancold:** I’LL DO IT

 **Septhuitneuf:** !!!

 **Doriber:** <3

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy get it burr

 **Jdotlaw:** can someone record this

 **Septhuitneuf:** i’ll try to

 **Jdotlaw:** ur making me so proud son

 **Septhuitneuf:** …

\---

 **Angelsky:** hOLY FUCKIGN S H I T

 **Adotfightme:** wHAT the F U C K just happened

 **Doriber:** did Aaron Alston, once known by the name of Aaron Burr, aka my husband in a past life, punch someone

 **Morelikedamnilton:** y e s

 **Angelsky:** was this planned

 **Elamistress:** yeeee

 **Adotfightme:** but wHY

 **Septhuitneuf:** it was necessary to avoid conflict

 **Morelikedamnilton:** how was that possibly avoiding conflict

 **Tomjemmings:** do u not kno who he punched

 **Morelikedamnilton:** do u

 **Mamjer:** yes

 **Adotfightme:** who was it

 **Septhuitneuf:** G E O R G E E A C K E R

 **Adotfightme:** wtfthefuckwtf how iohfifbn wtf

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and u let B U R R punch him of all people

 **Adotfightme:** what did he do to deserve that honor

 **Septhuitneuf:** u think i didn’t want to do it myself

 **Angelsky:** but WHY B U R R

 **Lagayette:** lol we called together a meeting and decided that burr would suffer the least political consequences

 **Adotfightme:** i fuckign hate politics

 **Jdotlaw:** u love politics

 **Adotfightme:** i know which is what makes this w o r s e bc i recognize the truth and i don’t like it

 **Septhuitneuf:** i got it on video

 **Doriber:** pls send it to me

**Author's Note:**

> I know this probably isn't what you expected for the Eacker confrontation, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!
> 
> Me News:  
> \-----I will be going to Florida to visit a friend next week, so I am going to do my best to write updates to queue up, but I make no promises
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you liked it, but even if you didn't, please tell me what you thought!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dedicating Every Day To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586350) by [QueenieRose53001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieRose53001/pseuds/QueenieRose53001)




End file.
